


Running

by Splittah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splittah/pseuds/Splittah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's world was falling around him, only one person could help him. Will his short legs get him there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Mickey ran. Short legs didn't help but he still tried as hard as he could. The beads of sweat running down his head were irritating. But not as bad as if he stopped. Stopping meant the end of Mickey. The end of... The end of what? The end of... Mickey couldn't remember but he knew it was important so he kept running. He would stop and fight if he had Sora with him.

Sora. That was why he was running. Mickey lost the others a year ago after Riku became a Keyblade master and Sora didn't. They disappeared. Sora, Riku, Kairi. Kairi was still on Destiny Islands but when Mickey tried to contact her, she had disappeared as well. Axel, wait Lea. He was Lea now. Two halves joined to become one. Goofy, Donald, Queen Minnie... Even Pluto. All gone.

He didn't know why they all disappeared but he had a feeling it was his fault. Running towards Master Yen Sid's tower was his last option. With the Keyblade in front of him, creating the tracks to run on, Mickey started sprinting. The darkness closing in, swallowing everything without remorse. Without faltering. Because when something has no conscious, it does what it does without asking why, what, when and how.

The heartless were catching up so he pushed himself harder. Harder than he's ever gone before.  
"Don't muck it up, or you'll lose everything, everything before you lose yourself."  
he whispered to himself. Was Mickey dreaming, hallucinating or just freaking out? Too lifelike for a dream he ruled out. Not messed up enough for a hallucination. Yep, this was real and Mickey was freaking out.

The doubt came over Mickey like a blanket as he felt the darkness lapping at his heels. He hoped Yen Sid could shed some light on this sea of darkness that was invading everything. As Mickey burst into the study at the top of the tower he felt a sense of defeat wash over him. Sora stood over Yen Sid with Keyblade in hand, the tempered titanium of it stained a deep, dark red. This was Anti-Sora. The dark figure uttered one word:  
"Firaga."  
And suddenly Mickey felt everything going up in flames, including himself.


End file.
